Useful Links
exomeme's archives exomeme : delicious archive of interesting threads on meme. currently outdated and on hiatus. exomemefics : delicious archive of fics written on meme. ot12orgy : delicious archive of part 12 fic orgy. now also a fic directory/rec archive for anons' fave fics, open for everyone to use. for more info on how to use meme's fic rec directory, see this . deliarchforsfn : delicious archive of unfilled seoulfulness prompts for anons to browse when they need inspiration. exopromptsmeme : our child ;~; hgexo: an archive of hunger-games exo entries as meme's activity during summer of 2013. contains fics, toops, arts, mixes created by anons to "save" opgers from eliminations. other memes lj (http://kpopsecretmeme2.livejournal.com ): jimmy & the 2pms kpsm (http://kpsm3.dreamwidth.org): dw refuge for lj after kpsm was deleted dw (http://kpopsecretmeme2.dreamwidth.org ): nugu groups kfa (http://kficanon.dreamwidth.org ): mother meme. now back to being a general k-pop fic meme. shinee meme (http://shineeoppars.dreamwidth.org ): shinee unnirs meme (http://unnirs.dreamwidth.org ): girl groups suju meme (http://sjmeme.dreamwidth.org/ ): super junior smtown meme (http://smtownmeme.dreamwidth.org) smtown groups seoufulness: (http://seoulfulness.livejournal.com/ ) : anon comm where anons can leave fic prompts to be filled by other anons. useful memeing tools LinkIt for Chrome / Text Link for Firefox / text2link for Safari: opens all non-activated text links by double click Hover Zoom for Chrome / Thumbnail Zoom for Firefox / hoverZoom for Safari: shows full image when you hover over a thumbnail/image placeholder/image link (also works for twitter/tumblr/weibo/etc.) Imagus : the superior Hover Zoom. Also works for previewing Instagram posts and videos, scrolling through Tumblr image sets, and previewing Twitter images when hovering over a placeholder/links/thumbnails. Follow these instructions to make it work for c.files. Clickable Links for Chrome / Linkification for Firefox: turns all text links into hyperlinks (good for use in combination with Hover Zoom - you can directly preview pics by hovering over links) Mercury Browser for iPhone/iPad: crucial for phone anons - automatically turns all text links into hyperlinks, generally great browser, superior alternative to all other phone browsers. (Android and other smartphone equivalents unknown?) LJ Thread Expander for greasemonkey Search by Image for Chrome / Firefox : adds a right click menu option for Google Search by Image, useful for finding sources, originals of edits or other pictures from that date general useful tools Search and Replace : s&r oppar, always here for our fanfic needs when we run out of otp porn LJ Account Juggler : for managing your 10482045 lj/dw socks In My Words : permanently replaces 'hunhan' with 'selu' everywhere on the internet. or you know, 'wolf' with 'oolf'. Tumblr Savior : our savior who delivers us from faces we hate and tags we loathe on the wasted land of tumblr. Tumblr Wrap Tags : shows all the tag novels on your dash Tumblr Hate : never see that one post again in your life Open Tweet Filter : your web twitter stream is thanking me profusely and promising free drinks rn exomeme search : thanks to coding anon, searching things on meme has never been this easy!